you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Honami Ichinose
|english = Kristi Rothrock }} |Ichinose Honami}} is a student and the class representative of class 1-B. Appearance Ichinose is a teenage girl of average height with blue eyes and long strawberry blonde hair that reaches her back. She possesses an extremely well-endowed figure which is considered highly attractive by her classmates as well as a source to Suzune Horikita's jealousy. She is often seen wearing the school's standard uniform, but her clothing of choice also depends on context. When outside of school, she was seen wearing a white frilly shirt and blue pants. At the swimming pool, she wore a bikini with her top tied in a ribbon knot. Personality Honami appears to possess a kind heart that extends to those of the lower classes, unlike many students. This was seen when she prevented a brawl between class 1-C's students and one from class 1-D. Her kindness has also allowed her to become friends with Kikyō Kushida and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji who are both students of Class D. Even while rejecting the romantic feelings of an admirer who was a also a friend of hers, she tried to hold back any harsh words and still hope they could remain, friends. She appears to keep her word as after Kiyotaka helped her, she replied she owed him a favor for his actions and helped him by gathering evidence to prove Sudō's innocence. Ichinose even assisted Kiyotaka in saving Airi Sakura though she was under no obligation to do so, showing her generosity. She is rather humble as in spite of her many talents and beauty she is not all boastful about it but level-headed and speaking to all her peers in the same way. She appears to have a trusting side as she went as far asking Ayanokōji, who she just met if he would pretend to be her boyfriend as a way to help her solve a problem. She also enjoys teasing people, as shown when she brought up Airi Sakura's close relationship, and romantic affections for Kiyotaka Ayanokōji, though it was shown to be all in good fun, as after her own close relationship with Kiyotaka was mentioned she simply smiled. She rarely gets mad which was shown when she gently reprimanded her students of Class C in their bullying of Ken Sudō and they complied without protest. Though when the situation requires it, she adopts a serious side to her as shown with a man who was assaulting Airi Sakura and giving the man a look of disgust for his actions. She is somewhat shy, as after getting a love letter from her friend Chihiro Shiranami, she admitted she had no idea of what it meant to be a couple with someone or how to let the person down without hurting them. This shows that she has not yet experienced any romantic situations and does not know how to face them but it is unknown as to whether or not she ever had a romantic interest in someone. This shyness was seen again when she hesitated in talking about the growth of her breast size to Suzune Horikita after she asked about her chest. She has an insightful side to her, as she recognized the true intelligence of Ayanokōji and saw that he is someone who shouldn't be in Class D. However, she had enough consideration of not pushing the issue when he didn't seem like talking about it to her. This inquisitive side was seen again as she would ponder on why he hid his intelligence or talents when on the cruise. She also appeared to notice Airi Sakura's romantic affections towards Kiyotaka since Sakura nervously stated that she tagged along, with them to the swimming pool, just because Kiyotaka invited her, and was seen nervously, trying to come up with an excuse. She also seems rather secretive as she was quick to reclaim her phone when it appeared Kiyotaka noticed the points she possessed. Abilities She is very talented in athleticism, academics, and communication but in spite of her skills, Honami is not all jaded but instead humbled and down to earth. Through unknown means, she has acquired plenty of points which caused Kiyotaka Ayanokōji to questioned how she obtained them. It was mentioned in Episode 7, that she has a very good relationship with her classmates and teachers because of her skills and that she could of easily ascended to A-Class but an unknown event stopped her. Plot Ichinose is first seen listening to the speech of Manabu Horikita when he welcomes the first year students to the school. She is next seen walking through the school store with Chihiro Shiranami before she spots Kikyō Kushida, waving at her as they walked past one another. When this was questioned by Kiyotaka Ayanokōji who remarked she was in Class B, Kikyō responded that she and Ichinose became friends a day ago before stating it was her goal in trying to be friends with everyone even other classes. Ichinose is next seen breaking up a brawl between Kakeru Ryūen and few students of Class C and Ken Sudō of Class D. Though her involvement was ill received by the boys, they complied with her order of stopping after she threatened to get security. Kakeru and his group left while she told Sudō not to let Kakeru get to him before calming the spectators down and going about her business. Ichinose then appears in her class where the homeroom teacher who was suffering from a hangover told them they would receive points the next day. Ichinose and her friends celebrated this news, as she was hugged by her friends she voiced her intentions of the whole class becoming part of Class A. Ichinose soon greets Kushida and formally meets Kiyotaka Ayanokōji after briefly questioning if they were a couple and being told they are not, she asks if they receive points which causes them to question this. Afterwards, Ichinose calls for Kiyotaka to meet her outside the school where she explains she needs his help as she thinks someone might ask her out, to his confusion. Due to her inexperience with romance and lack of interest in the admirer, Ichinose asks him to pretend to be her boyfriend after she was given a love letter. Kiyotaka refused stating it would better telling the person the truth, as she begs him as she is unsure of how to answer the confession but her friend shows up and sees them together. When asked what they were, Ichinose tried to "confirm" they were a couple but Ayanokōji answered that he and Ichinose were simply friends, surprising her. He leaves telling her to talk it out with that person due to the courage she worked up to confess her feelings. Following his advice, Ichinose decided to be honest with Chihiro and did her best to let her down gently as she revealed that she was not interested in her romantically. Ichinose and Chihiro both hoped they could go back to being friends the next time they see each other. Despite their agreement, Chihiro ran off crying as Ichinose met up with Kiyotaka. She explained to him what occurred before apologizing for dragging him into that mess but he tells her it was alright as she stated she owed him a favor. She is then seen approaching Kushida asking if they are investigating Sudō's case due to hearing rumors about it. She offered aid as Kushida thanked her as Kiyotaka tried to intervene confused by her actions but she stated she was not up to anything and reminded him that she owed him a favor, while slyly winking at him. This display gained attention from Kikyō and the other students who wondered exactly what Honami owed Kiyotaka. Ichinose and Ryūji Kanzaki put a bulletin board for information about the three boys that were attacked by Sudō. They showed this to Kiyotaka as they received some helpful clues about the boys who fought Sudō and deduced it may have been a set-up to frame him. When she tries to pay the source, she saw it was an anonymous source and became unsure of until Kiyotaka volunteered to help. She then went up to him (unconsciously pushing her chest on his arm) and he paid the source but noticed her high points though she took her phone back quickly and left promising him more help. Sometime after, Ichinose was asked to lend Kiyotaka points for a task he was helping Suzune with and promised to pay her back after it was finished. Ichinose deduced the plan and found herself amazed by Kiyotaka's intelligence and wondered how he was in D-Class but Kiyotaka said it was Suzune's plan and gave her a vague answer about his intelligence. She deduced that he didn't want to talk about it and smiled at him before he got a call from Airi Sakura who was in danger. Ichinose and Kiyotaka gathered security and found Sakura as she was nearly assaulted by a crazed stalker. The stalker attempted to run away but Ichinose blocked him as security took him away and she waved goodbye to Sakura and Kiyotaka and joined the security to handle the matter. She later hangs out at the pool with some of her class and students of Class D, in the changing room, she is asked by Suzune of the growth of her breast size which she can barely answer. Honami then starts to tease Sakura, in a playful manner, for her close relationship and romantic affections towards Kiyotaka, after Sakura nervously explains that she came just because Kiyotaka invited her. Ichinose then stops right after Kushida mentions her own close relationship with him, to which she smiles about it, showing that she has no problem with it. She soon plays volleyball with some of the students though is put off by the strangeness of the D-class students such as, Ken Sudō, Kanji Ike and Haruki Yamauchi. Soon after that, she also bears witness to Suzune's speech to everyone at the pool being somewhat surprised by this development. During the cruise, both her and her homeroom teacher Chie Hoshinomiya got a massage together and discuss students they should watch out for and while Honami is put off by her teacher's erratic behavior, she seems to see her teacher is right about watching Kiyotaka, as she wonders, on why he hides his own capabilities. Trivia * Ichinose's voice actor, Nao Tōyama, voiced Yui Yuigahama, one of the main heroines of the series. She also voices Chitoge Kirisaki, one of the main heroines in series. * She is one of the few people who seems to recognize Kiyotaka Ayanokōji's true talents, and wonders about him, more specifically on why he hides own capabilities. * She seemingly obtained a huge amount of private points than all the students in the school, through unknown means, causing Kiyotaka Ayanokōji to wonder on how she acquired that many points. References Site Navigation